Lost in the Darkness
by WolframZhangerb6
Summary: Wolf's lost, has he eloped? Yuuri and Conrad search for him, but when Wolf's found, will Wolf's eloper, Kurochi agree and will Wolf agree for him to be back with Yuuri or will he just shun Yuuri? Yuuri and Kurochi compete for Wolf's attention and affectio
1. Lost out there somewhere

**One day...**

_"Yuuri, don't go dancing at this ball with another woman!" Wolfram von Bieifeld demanded, shouting at Yuuri, his (gay) fiancce._

_"I can dance with whomever I want!" Yuuri Shibuya yelled back at Wolfram._

_"If you think you can dance with any woman you want, THEN OUR ENGAGEMENT IS FRIKIN' OVER!" Wolfram screamed _

_madly like a man who lost his mind._

_"FINE THEN, IT'S OVER! I'M GOING! YOU CAN STAY HERE ALL YOU WANT, BE I'M GOING OUT THERE AND _

_BE POLITE TO OUR GUEST AND DANCE WITH THEM! I, YUURI SHIBUYA, THE MAOU HEIKA CALL OUR _

_ENGAGMENT THROUGH!"_

**Several months later**

Turning in bed frustrated on a bright and sunny morning, Yuuri sleepily muttered, "Urg. Haven't had that memory thought about in a

long...time ever since he left..."

**Yuuri's POV**

"Wolf!" I screamed desperately pondering on the thought of where he could be in the

slight darkness of the night. "Wolf! Answer me! Where the heck are you!?" I yelled again.

Greta, my adopted daughter quietly sobbed in a Kleenex beside me as we hastily ran around

the Blood Pledge Castle. I glanced at my watch, "Greta, it's almost 6 o'clock now, you should

go to dinner. I'll be right there," I cooed softly to her. She nodded and silently walked back to

the gleaming castle.

As I kept running around the castle in quiet desperation I repeated, "Wolf! Wolf!

Where are you!" After about what seemed to be an hour, I halted in my footsteps sighing, gently

placing my palm on my forehead. _Wolfram, where are you._ Was all I seemed to think and

shout completely blunt on the task on hand. I whined as my knees weakened and I kneeled

down on the ever so green grass. _Wolf,_ I cried as I looked down at my watch. _Ada? NANI?! _

_DINNER'S ALMOST DONE!!!!_ I yelled, panicking back to castle-fast.

The double doors opened as I, Yuuri Shibuya, Maou Heika of the Mazuko walked in

the elegant dining room. Everyone glared coldly at me with hard sharp eyes; I began to feel at

dismay and frighten, panicking even more-they looked really, really outraged and irritated,

everyone that is except Greta who was already in bed and Conrad who looked dumbfounded

and confused.

"S-sorry for being late f-for dinner guys," I said timidly fumbling for the right words,

scratching the back of my head.

"Yuuri Heika," Gwendal began, "I need to talk to after our meal. It concerns of

Wolfram, your soon to be...spouse...or should I say...wife."

_WHA?! W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAA????????!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MIND ABOUT HIS _

_FEELINGS FOR ME AS A ... GUY, BUT SINCE WHEN WERE WE ENGAGED!!!??? _

_WE'RE BOTH FLIPPING GUYS!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE???!!!!!!!! DIDN'T I CALL IT OVER?!_

_

* * *

_**P-PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I MUST KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY STYLE OF WRITTING!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M GOOD OR BAD OR IF I NEED TO CHANGE ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!1 PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!1 AND IF YOU WANT SOME LEMON/LIME IN THIS, PLEASE REQUEST SOON!!!!!!!!1 AND IF YOU REQUEST FOR SOME YAOI AND TRAGIC DRAMA OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE INFORM ME!!!!!!!!!!!111 KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 WOLFRAM-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 BOW BOW BOW THANK YOU!!!!!!11 PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	2. Wonders of Excitment

**Also, sorry for Ch. 1. It was actually kind of **_**stupid**_** that Yuuri stopped his search just for dinner, but this is right**_**---right**_** after the series ends. So, don't think that I'm resuming from other fanfictions... thanks! ****oh and forget about the summary, there's going to be a different plot to this. and wolf's POV will show up sooner or later, so bet on it.**

**Ah yes, the real Kurochi is not as described...i jsut made his looks up in ths story**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Uh..." was I could say, my face completely blank with no expression whatsoever, but

Conrad's face- it was priceless. "Oh, is that so..." I trailed off.

Then Gwendal spoke up destroying the silence, "Wolfram is heard to be eloping

with...someone else. His name is heard to be, Kurochi Asake, a mazoku about the same age as

Wolfram with long braided purplish-black hair, flaming red eyes and a _very _charming face and

apparel."

I abruptly turned my head around to face Gwendal utterly shocked by what he said.

_Wait, Wolfram loves __**me**__, not some Kurochi guy who came out of nowhere. Wolf said so _

_himself, "Wimp, don't you see how much I love you?", he said he loved__me and __**only**__ me. _

_**Only**__ me._ I assured myself flushing hot pick all over my face. I took a seat and started to

somewhat devour my food in feral and angry bits. _It's not like I love Wolf back, we're both _

_guys. He's just...just...just a...FRIEND! Yeah! That's it! We're both friends, and during all _

_of those times he said he loved me, he must've meant it as a __**friend**__. Nothing more. _

_Nothing...more._ My thoughts faltering with sorrow and agony. _W-why am...why am I so sad _

_now? Wolf wouldn't elope with some random guy and just leave the kingdom, his family _

_and...and his KING! Wolf wouldn't do that. I...just need to know that. For sure. So then _

_I'll know---_

Gwendal's voice shattered my thoughts, "And since he has most likely eloped nowhere

to be found, I will take on you duties as king _for now_ and Conrad will escort you in the

Wolfram search party; only you and Conrad will report to this situation. You must set out

tomorrow morning, and as we speak, the maids are packing for you and Conrad."

"Ah?" _What's happening? I get to search for Wolf now? Uh...w-what do I do _

_during this search?_ "S-sure! Of course! Mochiron!" I shouted timidly finishing the last bite of

food that was on my plate. _T-thank goodness..._

**Next morning**

T-tump, t-tump, t-tump, was all I could hear riding on Ao, my horse with Conrad in the

lead.

"So where exactly are we going to?" I asked Conrad scratching my peasant clothing.

Slightly turning his head to face me, he answered, "One of Gwendal's second cousins

live near where Wolfram is thought to be with Kurochi, in the village of Rinoku, Heika."

"It's _Yuuri_ Conrad, you were the one who named me!" I happily shouted.

"Hai, hai, Hei-Yuuri," Conrad said just as happy.

After probably two hours-maybe three or more of riding we halted in front of a very

elite and well maintained town house which was claimed to be Gwendal's second cousin's

house. "This is our stop," Conrad declared resolutely. The double doors opened by a maid and

we walked right in - no guards, I was surprised really.

"I guess this is a really safe village that there's no guards here," I commented.

"Yes, that's very true," Conrad retorted walking down a long and narrow hallway.

"Indeed," came a deep voice from up ahead of us. He looked a lot like Hube,

Gwendal's cousin - only without the scar on the face. "Take a seat," he offered.

* * *

I hope this is long when it comes out!!!! and thanks for the reviews! It really helped a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 can't wait till chapter three!!111 


	3. Found you

**

* * *

Guys, Wolf's POV comes in around the middle of the chapter. and um, ****sorry 'bout the confusion in chapter one...just so you know, Wolf and Yuuri had a fight and I'm going to explain this all in a later chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E-ENJOY:3 (Also in around chapter five-maybe four, there'll be some lemon/lime. hope it works out ... good. blush ) AND ALSO, I SHOULD'VE EXPLAINDED THIS EARLIER!!!! WOLFRAM HAS BEEN MISSING FOR SEVERAL MONTHS AFTER THEIR FIGHT!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!! WHEN I MADE CH. 1 I THOUGHT I PUT IT IN!!!!!!!1 UNTILL I RECHECKED FROM A REVIEW!!!!!11 SORRY!!!!**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Take a seat," the man offered. Conrad and I did as told immediately like a master ordering it's

dog. As the man pointed to Conrad and then to me, he said, "You must be Conrad, Gwendal's

younger brother, and you must Yuuri Heika, King of Mazoku. Pleased to meet you, my king."

"T-the pleasure's mine!" I stammered while bowing reverently.

"Ahaha. No need of that," he chuckled, "My name is Alphones von Luginburg, mayor of this

fine village, Rinoku. If there is anything you need, please inform me. Now, let's move onto

more...rather important task that are on hand dealing with Wolfram von Bieiefeld. I will have

one of my soldiers take you to where they are believed by rumors to be living. It is a rather

ordinary brown wood hut on the borders of the village's territory, also being guarded by a

magic barrier used by majutsu, some say. And with that, you may either stay here until

tomorrow morning and do the job or you may proceed to it now."

"We would like to start now," Conrad chose firmly.

"Is that so? Then," Alphones got up from his chair and called, "Soldier Redrick, I would like to

see you now," So then appeared a tall man in a uniform saluting. "Redrick, please escort these

two men to the..._hut,_" Alphones commanded. _Why did he emphases hut? _I commented

silently.

"Yes, Sir!"

**Half an hour later**

T-tump, t-tump, t-tump. Was once again, the only sound and noise I heard for several hours.

The three of us slowed down as we approached an ordinary brown wood hut. A second after

Redrick stopped, he lifted his arm as if shooting the hut and a blueish-clear orb appeared and

went over the hut's borders then evaporated. _Wow, some tricky techquine. Wonder if I _

_could do that when I'm in Maou form..._

After vanquishing the barrier Kurochi probably put up, Redrick demanded deafeningly, "On

behalf on the Maou, Sir Weller and Sir Luginburg, Kurochi and Wolfram, please come out of

your hut now!"

To my surprise, Wolfram appeared with his short, somewhat curly blonde hair ruffling in the

breeze in his petite body covered by his usual blue and gold brim uniform. But for some reason,

he didn't seem astonished to see me, just stood there completely blank as if we were all

strangers to him.

"W-wolfram...," I faltered sorrowfully.

"What the heck do you want? I'm kinda busy now, you know," Wolfram said irritatedly.

"Wolfram!" I screamed.

"Shut the frick up, Yuuri!"

**Wolfram's POV**

"Huh," I, Wolfram von Beiefeld muttered getting off the bed. _Who the heck wants Kuro and I _

_now? Jeez, right when Kuro and I were having some fun._

"What is it, Wolf?" asked the gorgeous man beside me.

"Someone's calling us, I'll go," I said as I put on my uniform.

" 'Kay," murmured Kurochi, the charming mazoku as he rolled over the bed sleepily.

Opening the door I spotted...Yuuri! And Conrad! _W-why is Yuuri here?! And with Conrad?! _

_I've gotta go back...gotta go back..._

"W-wolfram...," my former love began.

I couldn't take it._ Yuuri the frick would Yuuri come all the way here with Conrad and call _

_for Kuro and me? C-can't let it interfere with Kuro and I. Yuuri and I are over. He never _

_loved me. He never accepted my feeling for him. All he thinks of us are friends. Friends. _

_And that's it. I will __**never **__go back to Yuuri. After all those times he hurt me. After all of _

_those rejections. After all of those memories when he didn't care about my deep feelings _

_for him. _"What the heck do you want? I'm kinda busy now, you know," was all I could get out

despite my thoughts and emotions I was enduring at the moment.

But then Yuuri screamed my name. It was full of emotion of mourning and desperation_. I don't _

_want to go through all of this. I don't want to be here. Not now, not ever! Just leave me _

_be, Yuuri, and forgot all the times we had! _I hated this, so my response was cold as I

shouted, "Shut the frick up, Yuuri!"

_**SLAP!!!**_

My left cheek stiffened burning red with pain as I slightly turned my head left. _WHA-WHAT?! _

_N-NOT AGAIN, DAMMIT!!! _I snapped my head around to face Yuuri. _Yuuri is...blushing. _

_Blushing so red. As red as Mother's, Cecile's Red Sigh (one of the flowers Cherri-sama _

_named)._ But even so, I got so upset. So angry. "Heh, proposing yet again with the timid slap," I

muttered bitterly with an smirk curling on my face. _Dam, I-I'm smiling. I'm smiling! Dammit!_

"Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. What is to you?" Yuuri said so firmly I had to be

blank.

The words rang in my head. _Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am _

_proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. Yes, I am. I am _

_proposing to you again._

"SHUT THE HECK UP, WIMP!" I screamed furiously with anger never before.

* * *

URGH!!! PLEASE BE LONG:3 THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!1 and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11kyaaaaaaaa

111111


	4. Timid Expressions

**I CHANGED CHAPTER ONE!!! IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW!!!****YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ IT!!! 'CAUSE SOME PARTS OF THIS FIGHT AND AFTERWARD WON'T BE REPEATED!!! ****thank you... **

**Yuuri's POV**

(Conrad and Redrick went off to inform Alphones von Luginburg that they have found Wolfram and allowed me to stay here.)

After I slapped Wolfram's left cheek, he asked me bitterly, "Heh proposing to me yet again with

the timid slap?" as he started to smirk.

Even though I knew Wolf was raging with fury inside, I was too, maybe even more. But despite

that, I angrily and ever so firmly said, "Yes, I am. I am proposing to you again. What is it you?"

Wolfram just stood there blank for a moment, as if I wiped the his soul right out of him, yet

once he screamed, "SHUT THE HECK UP, WIMP!" I knew he was still alive...happily, very

happily. _Peh! I always know he's alive! What got me so worked up when he glared at me _

_like that?_ I regrettably thought.

"DON'T CALL ME WIMP!" I yelled outraged.

**Wolfram's POV**

"DON'T CALL ME WIMP!" Yuuri yelled outraged.

"I CAN FRIKIN' CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT SINCE YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ,

YUURI!" I accidently screamed at him blushing. Yuuri just stood there gazing at me like a

statue flushing pink. _Dam! Dammit all! DAMMIT! YUURI IS __**NO LONGER YOUR **_

_**FIANCÉ, WOLFRAM! NO LONGER!**__ YOU'RE NOTHING TO HIM! JUST A PIECE _

_OF SCRAP THAT JUST PESTERS HIM ALL THE TIME! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU _

_WITH HIM AT ALL! __**WOLFRAM, HE CALLED OFF THE ENGAGEMENT **_

_**HIMSELF THAT NIGHT! AND I DID, TOO!**__ That...night, so long ago._

_"Yuuri, don't go dancing at this ball with another woman!" Wolfram von Bieifeld _

_demanded, shouting at Yuuri, his (gay) fiancce._

_"I can dance with whomever I want!" Yuuri Shibuya yelled back at Wolfram._

_"If you think you can dance with any woman you want, THEN OUR ENGAGEMENT IS _

_FRIKIN' OVER!" Wolfram screamed madly like a man who lost his mind._

_"FINE THEN, IT'S OVER! I'M GOING! YOU CAN STAY HERE ALL YOU WANT, BE _

_I'M GOING OUT THERE AND BE POLITE TO OUR GUEST AND DANCE WITH _

_THEM! I, YUURI SHIBUYA, THE MAOU HEIKA CALL OUR ENGAGEMENT _

_THROUGH!"_

My knees weakend, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. It was just all too much. And before I

knew it, Kurochi blasted through the door with his long purplish-black flying behind him as he

came up to me holding my armpits to support my stance.

"Wolfram! Repeat what you just frikin' said!" Kurochi demanded furiously.

"I just called him my fiancce again..." I whispered down casted.

**"HE IS NOT YOUR FIANCÉ ANYMORE!!!" **Kurochi declared viciously. _I don't care _

_what happens to me anymore. I don't care about anybody's welfare anymore. I just want _

_to leave this situation as if it was all a dream. I want to wake up now._

**"YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT YOU NO LONGER LOVE HIM **

**ANYMORE!" **Kurochi roared.

**"HE IS STILL MY FIANCÉ!"** Yuuri bellowed. **"THERE WAS NO PAPERS **

**DOCUMENTED ABOUT A DIVORCE BETWEEN WOLFRAM AND I! WE'RE **

**STILL ENGAGED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**

That was when Kurochi stopped dumbfounded and astonished with anger and worry.

"You're not serious are you?" Kurochi asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm as serious as serious can get. Now hand Wolfram back. Right now." Yuuri requested firmly.

"Heh. As if. Let's allow Wolfram decide who he wants to be with." Kurochi smirked evilly.

"Wolfram, please do not let this man-" Yuuri was cut short.

"It's Kurochi," demanded him.

Yuuri resumed, "Wolfram, please do not let Kurochi-san mess with your mind. Let's go back to

Mazoku immediatly and leave all of this behind us in the past. Please, Wolfram."

I couldn't think straight. _Didn't Yuuri hate me and think I was a burden? A third wheel? _

_Didn't Yuuri not care about, and just leave me be to do whatever I pleased? Didn't _

_Yuuri..._All of these questions pondered in my head. I wasn't just about to let anybody take

advantage of me and play and use me like a doll. "Why s-should I?" I asked.

Instead of Yuuri responding, Kurochi retorted before Yuuri could get his reasons out, "It's

because he just wants you there to be there for nothing. He just wants you suffer more of what

you've been undergoing. Maybe more. But he just wants you to come back for his own _selfish _

_purposes."_

"You've got me _all_ wrong. Every single word."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, what I should change and maybe some things you want to happen. :3 This is going to be short again, I bet! sorry! 


	5. Faint pleads of Justice

**Sorry for updating so late!!!! Kk, here it is. And also lemon/lime will come in later chapters...SORRY! and also there is going to be about say... 15 chapters or so 'cause i'm making the chapters unexpectinly short...sorry 'bout it all!**

**Wolfram's POV**

"You've got every single word wrong," Yuuri's voice rang in my head.

"A-are you denying me?" Kurochi asked timidly, but still not with a defeated voice.

"Yes, now Wolfram, please come back with me. Back to home; back to Shin Makoku where

we belong. Please Wolf, it's for your own good…and mine…so we can go back to the way

things used to be. Together…" Yuuri added shyly flushing red and looking the other way.

I was just about to agree to Yuuri's offer when Kurochi in a new resolute sound that almost

made me completely back down, "No. It's not needed at all. Wolf's happy with me, and I'm

happy with Wolf, so can't you just allow us to be happy with each other?! You were the one

who rejected him in the first place, so you've just lost your one and only chance where Wolf

wanted you. Jeez, just back off! WOLF HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!

CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" ending with a yell.

"OF COURSE I CAN FRIKIN UNDERSTAND THAT, BASTARD!" Yuuri screamed in

reply, his eyes darkening and a ice-blue aura coming from him. _Is he going to turn into Maou _

_form...?_

With a burst of power, Yuuri plunged forward leaving behind a trail of dust-smoke and shot out

a tube of liquid water, the water from the precious lake and allowed it to wrap tightly around

Kurochi's body.

"Dammit! you!" Kurochi screamed fiercely struggling to get out of Yuuri's dragon water's

hold. Then without warning, Kurochi's eyes darkened as well turning into snake-like eyes like

Yuuri's. He slyly slipped through Yuuri's dragon water's grip and bolted towards Yuuri's

direction letting out a ball of fire explode from his hand piercing directly into Yuuri's arm leaving

Yuuri stagger a bit and fall onto the ground.

_Yuuri! _I screamed in torment. But before I could rush up to him, I was pushed back by such a

durable force that I was slammed backwards. "Don't interfere, Wolf! This is between him and

me!" Yuuri hollered.

A moment later, another bolt of fire exploded upon Yuuri. **"YUURI!"** I wailed as I dashed in

front of Yuuri.

**"WOLF! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** Yuuri cried out as it was just about to me.

But then it did.

Yet, just right when it did, I penetrated it with a forceful shield. I did protect Yuuri and myself,

except I didn't keep Kurochi safe. The flame sliced into his flesh as he wailed sorrowfully. Even

if he tried to take Yuuri away from, even if he tried to kill Yuuri, even if he tried to make me his,

Yuuri yelled out distressed, "WOLF! GET CONRAD IN THE MAYOR'S HOUSE IN THE

RINOKU VILLAGE! GET HIM HELP NOW!" while gripping his arm that was burnt in one

of Kurochi's flames. I sprinted off to get Conrad at the Mayor's house.

I could understand why Yuuri was so worried. The ball of fire that Kurochi just shot out was

huge, it was ten times as big as the one that pierced into Yuuri's arm. Kurochi was lying on the

plain dirt ground like he was dead or something. His skin was all red and bloody and his clothes

were a ripped a little. But Kurochi really did look like he died from his own hand.

Although I understand why Yuuri was so worried, I can't understand why things like this even

happen. It's so sad, so painful. Can't the world be at complete peace and harmony? Isn't Yuuri

working hard on that? Why does there have to be sorrow and agony so many times? Why?

I barged into the mayor's house slamming the door open panting, "SIR ALPHONES!

CONRAD! I NEED YOU NOW!"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	6. thank you

_**I am starting Lost within the Darkness. Lost in the Darkness was a complete mess-up and began with a whim. Lost within the Darkness will be longer, better , updated and more interesting! PLEASE READ IT!!! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
